Satin and Bizzy's Stories Birthday Party
''Satin and Bizzy's Stories Birthday Party ''is an annual television seasonal film block airing on JWToons dedicated to the airing of films broadcasted on the regular JWToons Theater ''block on the channel during the Easter season. It serves as a compilation of JeremyWorks Entertainment's (and some non-JeremyWorks films) family films, besides also featuring segments hosted by Satin and Bizzy, featuring other JWToons characters narrating the films as if they were stories. Films broadcasted Warner Bros. * ''Tales of the Journey (Warner Bros./Valentina) (narrated by Emily) * Animals Story (Warner Bros./Valentina) (narrated by Bizzy) * Lucky & Master (Warner Bros./ClearWorld) (narrated by Alaina Gleen) * Gay Purr-ee (Warner Bros.) (narrated by 78M) * Cats Don't Dance (Warner Bros.) (narrated by Jeremy's Splat) * Quest for Camelot (Warner Bros.) (narrated by Larissa) * Storks (Warner Bros.) (narrated by Sarah) * Smallfoot (Warner Bros.) (narrated by Leila Gleen) Universal * The Love Tales: A Romeo and Juliet Story (Universal/JeremyWorks) (narrated by Aisha) * Paint! (Universal/JeremyWorks) (narrated by Bizzy) * Legend of the Wicked Witch (Universal/Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) (narrated by Sarahi) * The Adventures of the Housemaid (Universal/Valentina) (narrated by Leila Gleen) * Greenwoods (Universal/Valentina) (narrated by Javon) * An American Tail (Universal/Don Bluth) (narrated by Julia) * The Royal Kingdom (Universal) (narrated by Alaina Gleen) * Balto ''(Universal) (narrated by Ravi) * ''How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Universal; Jim Carrey version) (narrated by 78M) * Trolls (Universal/DreamWorks) (narrated by Julia) * The Lorax (Universal/Illumination) (narrated by Tiara) * The Secret Life of Pets (Universal/Illumination) (narrated by Stain and Bizzy) Disney * Peter Pan/''Return to Neverland'' (Disney) (both films are told as a complete story) (narrated by Larrira) * Pinocchio (Disney) (narrated by Jeremy's Splat) * The Aristocats (Disney) (narrated by Alice) * Lady and the Tramp (Disney; classic version) (narrated by Alaina Gleen) * Monsters Inc. (Disney/Pixar) (narrated by Bizzy) * Robin Hood (Disney) (narrated by 78M) * Cinderella/''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' (Disney; classic version) (both films are told as a complete story) (narrated by Leila Gleen) * Aladdin (Disney; classic version) (narrated by Bizzy) * Beauty and the Beast (Disney; classic version) (narrated by Britney) * Brother Bear (Disney) (narrated by Emily) * The Little Mermaid (Disney) (narrated by Lucia) * 101 Dalmatians/''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' (Disney; classic version) (both films are told as a complete story) (narrated by Bizzy) * The Rescuers (Disney) (narrated by Asher) * The Lion King/''The Lion King 1½'' (Walt Disney Pictures; classic version) (both films are told as a complete story, with The Lion King 1½ being a subplot in The Lion King) (narrated by Alyvia) 20th Century Fox * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Fox) (narrated by Leila Gleen) * Thumbelina (Fox) (narrated by Andrea Painter) * Anastasia (Fox/Don Bluth) (narrated by Alaina Gleen) * Horton Hears a Who! (Fox/Blue Sky Studios) (narrated by Leafy) * Rio (Fox/Blue Sky) (narrated by Bizzy) Sony Pictures * Matilda (Sony/TriStar) (narrated by Leila Gleen) * Jumbo the Elephant (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) (narrated by Emily) * The Angry Birds Movie (Columbia/Rovio) (narrated by Bizzy) * Peter Rabbit (Sony/Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) (narrated by Ariella) Other * All Dogs Go to Heaven ''(MGM/Don Bluth) (narrated by Lucia) * ''The Pebble and the Penguin (MGM/Don Bluth) (narrated by Cassie) * Charlotte's Web (Paramount) (classic version; narrated by Leila Gleen) * Princess and Prince Adventures ''(Paramount) (narrated by Alyvia) * ''A Series of Unfortunate Events (Paramount/DreamWorks/Nickelodeon) (narrated by Riya) * UglyDolls (STX) (narrated by Lucia) * The Swan Princess (Nest) (narrated by Mattie) * Shaun the Sheep Movie (Aardman) (narrated by Bizzy) * Alpha and Omega (Lionsgate) (narrated by Sarahi) More coming soon! Segments Plot Set in a live-action house, the JWToons characters, in live-action sequences, tell some stories (all of them being films) to a group of children in an party, with Satin, Matt, Ravi, Nickel or JAB3 Icon doing sassy comments. Epilogue Coming soon! Voice cast Coming soon! JeremyNow! release Coming soon! Trivia * The block is mainly based on the live-action segments starring Edgar Bergen and Luana Patten in Walt Disney's 1947 film Fun and Fancy Free. * The block is commercial-free. * The block is wrongly considered as a series due to be being released on JeremyNow!. * Despite the live action segments, the JWToons characters remain animated. * The films are edited, removing the title cards and opening and closing credits while the narrative lines are redubed by the JWToons voice cast (with new ones added), as well as including sassy comments by Stain during some scenes. * Warner Bros., Universal, Disney, Fox, Sony Pictures, MGM and Paramount give JeremyWorks' permission for using the aftermentioned films, which they are credited as co-producers (through none of these companies didn't contribute any work towards the block) to the block. * Several scenes in the party usually interrupt the moment with or other characters' comments on a scene and/or questions on a scene such as: ** When Julia was about to ending her telling of Trolls (which is introduced as an unpublished book written by Stain, due to his role as an unsuccessful writer in The Stain and Bizzy Show), it cuts back to the party where a wide-eyed Lelia asks "But... But... What happened to Poppy? And to all other Trolls?" after Poppy falls into despair and loses all her colors, along with all other Trolls. Julia was worried that she about to give everybody a sad ending, with all the Trolls about to be served to the Bergens; but after Stain seeing Julia's troubled expression, as well as everybody, he decides to write a happy ending for Julia to tell instead, leading to the scenes where Branch encourages Poppy by singing "True Colors". * When The Lion King is aired on the block, its midquel The Lion King 1½ is added as a subplot. Some changes were made during the addition such as: ** The movie theater scenes in The Lion King 1½ are removed to put the two films as a single story. ** Timon's backstory and him meeting Pumbaa for the first time is shown after the "Circle of Life" and Mufasa and Scar's argument. ** The scene with Timon and Pumbaa in Pride Rock during the presentation of Simba to the Pride Lands' animals is removed. ** The scenes where Timon and Pumbaa attempt to set up homes throughout the Pride Lands, but wind up being forced away every time after witnessing events from the film are removed, with the only exception of the scene involving Simba singing "I Just Can't Wait to Be King". ** Timon tells the truth about him being alone to Pumbaa, right after Scar proclaims himself as king of Pride Rock. ** The scenes where Timon tries to sabotage Simba and Nala's reunion are added to the "Can't You Feel the Love Tonight" song sequence, which several lyrics from Elton John's version are added into the scene. ** The scene where Timon and Pumbaa reconcile in the desert is added in place of the part where Simba runs in the desert, cutting to the scene where Simba witnesses the ruin of the Pride Lands. ** When Timon reunites with Ma and Uncle Max and he presents them to Pumbaa, it cuts to the scene where Sarabi stands up to Scar about the lack of anything to hunt. ** The scene where Timon and Pumbaa distract the hyenas to construct a series of tunnels beneath them, after the hyenas are ejected through the tunnels, it cuts to the scene where Scar begs mercy for Simba and blames the hyenas as the real enemies. * When Balto is aired in the block, the live-action sequences are removed and replaced with the block's party scenes. Also, Ravi tells the story through a history schoolbook (as a pun to the film being based on a real-life character). More coming soon! Category:Block Category:Seasonal blocks